marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Lenabel Blase
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Lenabel "Lena" Blase Codename: Bubbly Age:'''19 Team: Heroes for Hire '''History: Lenas mother was a renowned cientist who passed most of her life studying bubbles between her experiments and studies. She found out that bubbles are always spinning in a high speed and that they burst when they stop spinning. She passed a good time trying to make them spin even faster, with no sucess. She taught everything she knew to her only daughter, hoping that she would continue her studies. Lena loved bubbles and learned everything she could about them. Her theory was that if the bubbles were able to spin faster and faster, they'd be able to cause a great damage to things near it when it pops. She made a special bubble blower for her science fair in 7th grade that vibrated in a high speed that sealed large amounts of pressurized air on the bubbles blown. She didn't win because her bubbles got out of control and almost hit a teacher. Her mother was so proud of her that let her use her lab whenever she wanted. One time when she was about 16 and her mother was travelling to another state for a conference, Lena was trying to improve her bubble blower when she accidentaly put the wrong chemistries on the water for the bubbles. It overflowed and it was highly toxic, spilling over the whole floor. It was late at nightand no one else was in the lab to hear her screams. She tripped over the water and it soaked her with the toxic chems. The night guard found her too late and called the hospital as fast as he could. She was in a coma for 6 weeks and when she woke up, her brown hair had turned into an almost white color and she couldn't move for another month. After the therapy, her mother entered an over-protective phase and didn't let Lena do almost anything, saying it was too dangerous for her. Lena was getting madder and madder at her mother and when her patience popped, and the bubbles she was making (with a normal blower) got huge. When they got near her mother, they popped with a huge explosion that killed her mother and destroyed the back of the house. She was sent to an orphanage and hated every second of it. Other orphans stole her stuff, her food, made fun of her because she liked blowing bubbles at 16 and many other things. Her patience was going away quickly so she decide to take her stress out training her powers at night. She soon found out that she could make bubbles stronger and spin just as fast as they should to be able to cut through steel. She also found out that she could control them like she wanted, being moving them or making them pop before they had to. She could make them bigger or smaller, keep more oxygen on them so she could stay underwater, you name it. When she turned 18, she left the orphanage and decided to head to Las Vegas. She was a good gambler and got a lot of money. She met a girl named Mela Grand and noticed she was quite weird. They became more or less friends, more like acquaintaces and she found out that she worked for the government and that there were more people around with weird powers like hers. When Mela left Las Vegas, Lena decided to travel and look around for more people like her. She found out about a group of heroes named "Heroes for Hire". She decided to join them, it was better than being alone wondering what could have been if she didn't join Personality: She has a high IQ, around 180 and loves to make new experiments with mechanics and her bubbles. She has a bubbly personality but can be a real b*tch when insulted. She tries to be friendly but she can sometimes hurt someone without noticing because of her lack of social skills. Powers: *She can control bubbles in any way she wants *She can make bubbles spin even faster so they to cause a great blunt damage when it pops. *She can make a big bubble to use as a shield but it pops right after the attack was taken *She can make huge bubbles that make a huge explosion when it pops. *She can make a bubble with more oxygen so she can breath underwater *She can imprint her voice in a bubble and send it to a person. When it pops, the message is said Weakness: Her bubbles don't last long when it's too hot or too cold. The temperature also affects her control over them. Her bubbles pop if the noise is too loud or sharp objects are thrown at them. She also has weak fighting skills when she is unable to use her bubbles A rolling girl is always in a dream that never will be coming true 23:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok so, 1. what are these bubbles made of? 2.how she producing this material? 3.cuttin through steel is a bit much. How about she use them offensively to cause blunt damage? THEY CALL ME NASTY! Lotto 00:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) #They're made of a special soap she makes (the one who almost intoxicated her) #She produces it in her room and always takes the liquid soap on a bottle with her. #Fixed that A rolling girl is always in a dream that never will be coming true 16:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC)